


Draco's new pet

by Bibikitten224



Series: Kitten collection [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animal Instincts, Cat/Human Hybrids, Catgirl Hermione, Dolores Umbridge Being an Asshole, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Master/Pet, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Possessive Draco Malfoy, Submissive Hermione, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23481988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibikitten224/pseuds/Bibikitten224
Summary: Draco is called to Umbridges office one night and is told to watch her new pet kitten, and is shocked to find that the cat is none other than the bushy haired know it all.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: Kitten collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689367
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Draco's new pet

**Author's Note:**

> I will probably go through a couple more times to fix this, I apologize for not updating my other 2 stories. I figured I should at least get this up there. I am close to being done with another chapter for both oatmeal and periwinkle potion. With this covid virus it has been hard to find the will to even try to write at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is be a series called kitten Hermione where she has different owners, I got the idea of Umbridge from the story called the Bastet collar on aff net, I’ve found there to be a lack of cat Hermione fanfics, so trying my hand at writing my own  
> I have one in the works with Snape, which was the first one I wrote, that one is much more on the... fluffy side? then I will have a companion piece to this of Hermione and Umbridge, I know sounds squicky it will be a bit.  
> I blame my story oatmeal on my need for more pet Hermione stories.

Alternative, reality where if Umbridge actually made Hermione her pet, and Draco is asked to watch her.

series of kitten Hermione and her many owners.

Draco was surprised when he got a summons during dinner, this was the first time that Madame Umbridge had requested his presence, which was strange. after becoming the leader for her inquisitor squad, she barely requested to see him, and now she was saying something about an award for doing so well, it was only right, after all he had found out what Potty and the Weasel were up to, Dumbledores army, what a laugh, when they brought down the wall,They scrambled like cockroaches it was Marietta Edgecombe that had let them know about it no doubt with Granger gone, they couldn't hide it as well anymore.

The little swot, he found he missed antagonizing her, it wasn't the same with just the other dimwits. He sneered internally. Her parents had apparently taken her from school, Something about then not wanting her around magic, even though she was a Mudblood, and he would never say this out loud to anyone, but he couldn’t help but think, she had more magic in her pointer finger than most of the other pure bloods he knew, and even though she regurgitated information like a bloody encyclopedia she got higher marks than most of their class.

but her not being here helped prove she didn’t belong. A waste of magic potential. Taking one more drink of his pumpkin juice he pushed himself out of his seat, and sauntered over to Umbridges office, it was located suprisingly in the dungeons. Apparently the school didn’t recognize her position in charge, neither did he, but you followed who held the power, its how you survived.

Knocking, he winced as her distinct nasally prim voice was heard through the door

" hem hem. Who is it"

"Draco Malfoy, Headmistress"

"Ahh yes, do come in boy and close the door behind you"

Boy? He scuffed.

He grasped the handle, opening the door, he still couldn't help but cringe at the decor, ghastly pink, the wall covered in china plates with animated kittens. They meowed their greeting at him, he didn't hate cats, he actually wanted one as a pet, but the sophisticated thing to get as a familiar was of an avian type. So he had an owl, one he had since he was six, an owl named grey wing. He mused. 

“Hello, Draco you don’t mind if I call you Draco do you? I was just finishing up feeding my kitten, she gets rather peckish at this time" he couldn’t see where she had bent over

Umbridge Had a cat? he hadn't known she owned a actual cat he wondered what kind knowing her a fluffy white one with a smushed face. Seemed fitting.

Better start with some small talk, he hoped he wouldn't have to stay here for too much longer.

"I didnt know you owned a cat Headmistress"

"Ah yes. Shes a feisty little thing, haven't had her very long, still not properly trained I'm afraid, she let out a small sigh shaking her head "shes rather shy also, shes hiding under my desk currently"

What did this old bat want from him?

"Ah, I am sorry to hear that"

"It's quite all right, this is actually why I called you in here, you've been so helpful, I thought that maybe you might be the person for the job.

‘Job’

He didn’t quite understand did Umbridge want him to watch her cat? was this what she meant by award? What kind of award was it to watch a bloody cat.

"Yes, you’re a smart, strong young man, I doubt training her would interfere with your studies much, I think you'll also enjoy, some of the benefits that will come with taking care of her also, the sick gleam in her eye made him pause.

“Benefits?” This hag must be off her rocker.

"Oh yes, this isn’t your everyday ordinary kitten Draco. She twittered “Oh no. This is a very special kitten, rare breed. that's why I require an extra set of hands, shes a feisty little pussy”

Like a neazle he always did want a neazle hybrid they were highly intelligent. Hopefully it wasn’t ugly, not like Granger's feline.

"I would be glad to help" what was he getting himself into?

"Wonderful! She smiled at him, all teeth Then tugged on the leash in her hand, pale pink in Color the lead ended under her desk. A startled yelp issued from under said desk, that sounded distinctly not animal.

What was going on?

"Come out now and say hello to your new trainer"

Umbridge stood Up from her chair feeling no movement, and tugged the leash again.

"get out of there now, Muffy or I'll get the spray bottle, you know how much you hate the spray bottle”

A whimper. This time he could tell was not exactly animal, more human echoed from under the desk, appeared to the right side of the desk was not a paw, but a human hand. Nails looked sharp like claws but they were human fingers, another joined it.

What the fuck!

What was Umbridge playing at, did she have a human slave she claimed was her cat? As a ministry official she was getting away with so much Those fucking blood quills they has been using in her detention were bad, and absolutely illegal. Yet some how she was allowed to use them. How illegal was it to own a person? a head appeared then.  
Bushy brown hair was the first thing he noticed, he gave a double take, but he knew automatically, it belonged to Granger.

She was supposed to be away with her family, she had been taken out of school, and sent back home Or That must be what they had been lead to believe, yet here she was and she had ears on top of her head, Like a cats! They matched the color of her hair so he hadn't noticed them at first and was that a tail? she was naked as the day she was born, she came out and knealed slightly hunched over, was her long hair hiding her face and bust from view.

"Granger" he said the name outloud her ears twitched before pressing down. Hiding behind her bushy hair, Umbridge smirked at him. Running a hand through Grangers hair. Stroking an ear. She flinched at the caress, but kept perfectly still other than that, tensed like she would hurt her.. no doubt she had in the past, Umbridge could tout herself as being bipartisan however she was a nasty niece of work, and clearly held notions similar to his about blood. 

"I'm sure you realized by now young Malfoy that my pet was once known as the Muggleborn Hermione Granger, she no longer goes by that name, she is now, Muffy, or whatever I choose to call her at the time, I've become rather fond of Muffy though she grabbed a fistful of hair pulling it back, Granger flinched a pained whimper issued from her throat

"found she had a glamor on, hiding the fact she was of kin kin, no one had claimed her so I collared her as soon as I found out. Perfectly legal, as they are not considered human. Shes been a stubborn pussy to train however. And I really don't have the time or patience " she sighed and clicked her tongue. Tugging the leash again, this time a choking sound, issued from Grangers thoat. One hand started to go to the collar but then stopped, as if afraid to touch it, Her face pinched with pain

Draco tried his best not to show any expression. But to tell you the truth. He didn’t know what to think, he was furious, intrigued, disgusted and weirdly aroused, she was trembling, he expected from fear maybe she was also cold, he had felt that the office was oddly cool.

"I must be going soon so I'll leave her in your hands" she waved a hand towards her fireplace. You can use my floo to head back to the head boys room"

He was handed the leash he looked at it dumbly. Before grabbing it more firmly

"Now you be a good girl for Draco, Muffy... the unanswered or else the menace in umbridges sweet voice set his teeth on edge.

"A good stinging hex is what I've been using to correct her behaviour, as well as a few other.. colorful hex’s... also a spray bottle a potion of my own creation. Makes her more susceptible to suggestions If you get my meaning I’m sure you will know how to handle her, feel Free to use a strong hand against her if she doesn’t comply with your wishes. you are free to do whatever you think is necessary to curb her willful behavior” she paused “make sure to use a birth control potion if you decide to fuck her, I plan to breed her at some point but I doubt you would want a kin kind bastard on your hands, he nodded woodenly and she handed him a small bottle with a nozzle. In his other hand. 

"Now I need to leave, be off with you” she paused, “Draco I dont think I need to explain to you that this is just between us, you understand of course”

"Yes. Madam umbridge" he said emotionlessly

"Excellent" the woman clapped her hands cheerfully.

Granger so not to be dragged, crawled to him still not looking at his face. He made his way to the fireplace, glancing down at her once the leash wasn't pulling her. Making sure they were both situated inside he called his rooms and they were swept up in a green fire.

All the while his mind was spinning over the implications, he had imagined Granger in a similar scenario before, on her hands and knees following him ready to please him. That women had left him to do whatever it is he wanted to her. The thought both sickened and excited him. But first he would need to ask her how this all came to be and then maybe after that, he might play with her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading 
> 
> Apologies to any punctuation errors, i love reviews even if its the littlest thing, they encourage me to keep writing, to try to be better each time.


End file.
